


Hunter's boy

by JacobPhoenix34



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Possessive John, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobPhoenix34/pseuds/JacobPhoenix34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds a Stray wandering around Sunnydale while on a solo hunt and he decides to take the boy in ( this is not related to my story "Not All Family is related by blood")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter's boy

Disclaimer I do not own the Supernatural or the Buffy series they belong to their owners  
Timeline: Between season 5 and 6 of Buffy the vampire slayer and Pre Series Supernatural 

John sighed as he drove to the motel, ‘This is a fucking bust, this stupid town is rife with things and he had heard the Slayer had died but he swore he saw her walking around.’

As he drove he saw a young man, a boy really, walking with what appeared to be a hastily packed suitcase and he frowned a bit, he wasn’t going to let a kid get eaten by whatever was in this town.

He stopped the truck, coughed a little and said, “Why are you out here kid?”

The boy stopped and stared at him with eyes so wide and blue that he nearly stared in shock but shook his head as the boy explained in a quiet voice that his parents kicked him out and someone he thought would’ve given him a roof hadn’t.

John frowned and said, “Why did you get kicked out? Oh and I’m John Winchester.”

“Andrew Wells,” the boy sniffed out.

John held out his hand and said, “Come here, I’ll help you.”

‘Why is he’s doing this?’ John thought, he’d never knew that Andrew was so lost, he looked like he needed someone to look out for him.

Andrew’s eyes narrowed but John saw nothing but trust and faith in them.

At the motel Andrew went to sleep on the second bed and slept peacefully, John frowned as he patted Andrew’s head and the boy curled towards him and John smiled.

The next morning John got a more straightforward answer out of Andrew; his asshole parents kicked him out because he was a, well, a fag, John figured that anyone who spent time with Andrew should’ve known that at least.

“Really?” he said to himself, he frowned and made a choice: he’d teach Andrew, he failed so much in his life with his boys, they were both fucked up because of him he had to face that.

As he explained what he’d love to teach Andrew, the boy nodded with wide blue eyes and said some crap about Star Wars and John knew he had to teach Andrew, if only for the boy to survive in the world.

As the months passed he frowned, Andrew wasn’t stupid he was actually fucking smart but little to no focus but he was smart and able to do research and some of the more tolerable demons liked him.

It was slow but when he saw Andrew holding a shotgun and fighting off a werewolf to protect back John smiled. It was one of Andrew’s defining moments.

But there was a downside; some other hunters and yes, John knew Hunters, at least more than some were fuckers and one of the hunters whispered how he would love to teach Andrew some other tricks.

John never took Andrew to that place again as Andrew’s innocent eyes drew in monsters of another nature, something John Winchester knew only too well as they were drawing him in as well.

It had started small at first: Andrew would look at him as he told him stories or lessons and Andrew smiled happily listening to John’s stories about his boys.

And then the dreams started: of Andrew’s hands on his hips as he took all of John’s cock in his mouth, those eyes looking at him, burning with lust and yes, love for the older man who cared for him.

After the first dream John had shaken it off but they were coming every few nights and John was sure that Andrew wouldn’t want an old man like himself, for fuck sake John was nearing his fifties and Andrew was well beautiful, he admitted that to himself at least.

Andrew had, thanks to John’s training, developed muscles light and lean and it showed in the eyes of hunters and others who saw him carrying things for John, the slight bulge of a muscle and one girl said that his young friend could totally model.

But Andrew was shy about things like sex, ‘Whoever had taught him about it was probably a stupid prick,’ John thought as Andrew would blush and giggle about things if anyone brought it up, hell John offered to let Andrew have some fun in San Francisco while they were nearby but Andrew shook his head and said, “No thank you,” and he sat with John as John told him about his boys.

One of the recurring dreams was of Andrew wearing his old dogtags and himself holding him by the chain as he fucked Andrew’s ass.

One night Andrew was reading a comic book and he said, “You know it’s been almost a year since you, umm, helped me.”

John nodded and said, “That’s right, it has been a year.”

“I, umm, didn’t tell you,” Andrew said, “But the night you took me in, it was my birthday.”

John suddenly looked up and said, “Birthday? How old?”

“Eighteen,” Andrew said, “So I’m gonna be nineteen this coming Thursday.”

A tiny voice whispered, ‘He’s legal? He’s legal, thank you!!”

John got up and said, “Andrew, I’ll take you out for a drink, you need a man’s drink I think.”

Andrew smiled at him, nodded and said, “Okay.”

On Thursday Andrew dressed in some of his good clothes, John had bought him new clothes. John winced, he had to get Andrew some looser clothes as this was, well, this was tempting and that ass showed up pretty, like he thought, nice and was just waiting for it’s deflowering.

John steeled himself as Andrew smiled at him with those beautiful eyes, “Andrew,” he whispered to himself.

Andrew obediently got into the truck with John and started to babble endlessly about the hunts and how he was grateful to John.

He took Andrew to a bar and they sat alone in a booth far from the crowd, Andrew smiled at him and looked at the caramel coloured liquid, he took a sip, coughed and said, “It’s strong.”

John nodded and said, “It is Andrew. Umm, do you like being with me all the time?”

Andrew nodded and said, “Yes, umm, I really like you John, I do.”

John’s heart began to quicken and he moved a bit closer to Andrew, Andrew smiled at him with trust and love, Andrew smiled as John whispered, “When you say you like me?”

Andrew looked confused and John smiled as he was finally close enough to try something and he could always say it was the booze, he draped his arm over Andrew’s shoulder and he felt the boy stiffen a bit as he tilted Andrew’s face towards his own and he felt Andrew’s hand on his chest, Andrew closed the distance between them and kissed John lightly.

John smiled as Andrew’s lips parted for him allowing him to plunder the depths of Andrew’s mouth, tasting the beer that Andrew drank and he felt a warmth flow into his heart as he heard Andrew whisper, “John…”

“Yeah?” John whispered, “Andrew, what is it?”

“I think I love you,” Andrew whispered, “Can we talk in private?”

Twenty minutes later they were back in the motel and John said, “What do you want to tell me?”

“I’ve never really loved anyone real,” Andrew said, “It was always, umm, like superheroes or villains at times, you are so good looking John.”

John nodded, Andrew looked at him and said, “I know, I love you, it has to be that.”

As Andrew admitted that love John’s heart warmed up and old feelings he thought he had buried showed up again, John frowned and said, “Andrew, I love you too. God, I love you.”

Andrew blushed and in the dim light of the lamp John smiled and said, “Got a birthday present for you Andrew, two actually.”

He took his dog tags off and said, “Wear em Andrew, I want people to know you’re mine.”

Andrew put the dog tags on and John said, “The other gift is you losing it, right now.” 

“It?” Andrew asked confused, “What am I losing John?”

“Your virginity,” John said smiling as he gestured for Andrew to get undressed.

“Oh,” Andrew said as he stripped naked.

‘Andrew’s a fucking beauty naked,’ John thought, no real body hair, save for some on his underarms and a small blonde bush cover his cock. John growled, “Leave the tags on Andrew.”

John unzipped his pants and Andrew began to pull John’s pants down and John noted the wide eyed look on Andrew’s face and smirked, ‘Yeah I bet Andrew never saw a man’s cock before, at least not a real man.’

As Andrew stared John whispered, “Suck me.”

Andrew kissed the tip of John’s cock and slid his lips down the length of John’s cock, John groaned, “Watch the teeth baby.”

John grinned as the sensations began to take charge, there was nothing like a good blow job and Andrew was learning pretty fucking quickly.

Andrew moaned around the length in his mouth and felt John thrust until he was gagging just a bit on the massive cock in his mouth, ‘It tastes alright,’ he thought.

“Mmmm,” John hissed as Andrew was starting to gag but his boy kept taking him like a champ even when Andrew’s nose was buried in his pubic hair, Andrew was doing his best to accommodate his cock.

“Stop!!” John said as Andrew looked up hurt, John said, “Not you baby, I mean to be coating your insides with my cum.”

“Oh,” Andrew said as John fully disrobed and pulled him so he was face to face with Andrew.

As they lay next to each other Andrew was staring at John’s body, it had a lot of hair on it so different from his own. John muttered, “Fuck Andrew, you are beautiful, you sure you want to be with an old man like me?”

Andrew kissed John and smiled, “Your beard tickles, I like it.”

John grinned and said, “Fuck kid.”

Andrew rested his head on John’s chest and said, “Umm, you’re gonna split me apart John.”

“Fuck,” John said, “Don’t worry, I won’t ever hurt you.”

John turned Andrew around and spread Andrew’s cheeks open, exposing his entrance to the world and he pulled Andrew down towards him and began to lick at the puckered entrance, Andrew cried out in shock as the older man lapped hungrily at his entrance.

Andrew’s moans began to sound more needy and he looked at John and said, “I, I, I, oh god, it feels so good.”

John pulled on Andrew’s new chain and pulled him back and said, “Yeah? You liked having someone eat you out?”

Andrew nodded and said, “Oh, it was so good.”

“You taste so good,” John growled, “So damn tasty,” he kissed Andrew possessively and said, “Andrew, open the drawer over there, I have a bottle of lube.”

Andrew nodded and he grabbed the bottle, John said, “Good boy, now squirt it onto your hand,” as Andrew poured the liquid on his hands John grinned and said, “Now coat my cock with it.”

As Andrew lay next to John and stroked the thick shaft in his hand coating it with the slick fluid he felt John’s hand at his ass, John took the bottle and he coated his hand, he found Andrew’s entrance and John whispered, “Good boy, very good boy. Mmm, so tight Andrew,” as he began to finger Andrew’s hole.

“Weird,” Andrew moaned, “It feels so weird John, so weird.”

John nodded and said, “Yeah, it’s gonna feel good Andrew, I promise. Now Andrew, you’re gonna straddle my hips.”

Andrew moaned and he said, “Alright John.”

John positioned his cock and helped Andrew lower himself on it, Andrew whimpered a bit in pain but he swallowed deeply and said, “John, you feel so big.”

“Yeah Andrew,” John said, “You’re so fucking tight. You’re virgin but don’t worry it’ll feel better soon.”

Andrew moaned as he sat and waited, John was saying many nice things to him then John pinched his nipple and used his tags to pull Andrew into a kiss and said, “You make a dirty old man very happy.”

Andrew giggled despite the pain and said, “You make me happy too.”

John grinned and thrust upwards and Andrew’s eyes bugged out and John said, “That bundle of nerves is your best friend now Andrew.”

Andrew gasped as John grabbed his cock and began to pump it as he started pounding into Andrew while slowly convincing Andrew to move up and down.

‘This is fucking incredible,’ John thought as Andrew moved up and down, his mouth open in pleasure, head thrown back and his whimpers were getting louder and louder, turning into cries of, “John, John, John, John!!”

John’s cock ground into Andrew’s shattered innocence, this was his boy his, he was never gonna let Andrew go.

Andrew cried out as he shot his load over John’s chest and John grinned as he came cursing violently and passionately.

They both collapsed and Andrew moaned, “John, oh wow,” and he felt John’s cock deflate and he lay next to John and said, “Umm, so what happens now?”

John held his boy and said, “I keep you forever Andrew and maybe introduce you to my boys but, hmmm, not yet Andrew, you’re mine.”

Andrew simply gave a sleepy smile, rolled off John and put his head on John’s chest and went to sleep and sighed, “Alright.”

‘Mine,’ was John’s last conscious thought as he clung to Andrew. 

I’ll let you decide on Dean and Sam’s reactions to their father with another man or if this turns into Andrew/Winchester family or just John/Andrew


End file.
